


Red

by SilviaS7



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaS7/pseuds/SilviaS7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma goes out to a philanthropic gala and Vegeta isn't pleased.  A series of drabbles written in one evening where each prompt was fed with a time limit.  Bulma/Vegeta, slight romance, more of just an extended conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Prompt 1: Red

Bulma ran her hands over her hair, willing each stray strand to stay down. She stepped back and looked herself over in the mirror, one last check before she left in her long, glittering red dress for the West City Museum of Art gala. She suddenly grimaced, realizing she’d almost forgotten her lipstick. She reached into her dresser and dug around in the top drawer to find it, and began applying the deep shade of rouge the moment it was in her hands.

“Woman, what are you doing?” Vegeta demanded in a low tone from the door to her bedroom.

-+-

Prompt 2: Hero

Bulma turned around to look at Vegeta. “Getting ready to leave for a philanthropic event,” she answered coolly. She quickly picked up her gold clutch and walked slowly toward both the door and Vegeta. 

“Why waste your money on those worms?” Vegeta asked lamely, his gaze following her as she moved.

Bulma gave him a sly smile. “It’s one way that I get to be a hero,” she answered before stepping around him and heading out. “I’ll be back late, don’t wait up for me!” Bulma called to him as she walked away, waving her left arm carelessly behind her.

-+-

Prompt 3: Six

After a long night, Bulma entered her house through the back near the kitchen, the red digits on the stove indicating it was six minutes past one in the morning. She sighed to herself; she used to stay up until the sun rose and then some, but it seemed time was no longer on her side. She made her way slowly upstairs, stepping carefully to ensure she did not trip on the train of her own dress. Upon pushing open her bedroom door, a lamp on the nightstand lit up and Bulma laughed to herself; he was waiting for her.

-+-

Prompt 4: Good-heart

Bulma couldn’t help the grin that slowly spread across her face until she laughed at him, sitting underneath the blankets like some angry old biddy. 

“Your son cried for you,” Vegeta spat, and Bulma could see he was irritated.

“Is he still alive?” she asked, unable to contain her mirth. Vegeta said nothing, but she knew the answer. “Then he’s fine,” she added, moving toward her closet.

Vegeta scoffed. “So you are an inadequate mother,” he said, trying to anger her.

“You’re so funny when you pretend you don’t have a heart,” Bulma said over her shoulder, smirking at him.

-+-

Prompt 5: Transformation

“You’re irresponsible,” Vegeta continued, his face still wearing a scowl.

Bulma was used to his antics now and simply laughed at him. The transformation he’d undertaken - the one far more important than becoming a Super Saiyan - was truly remarkable. He was becoming a different man, and she was certain he knew because he seemed to struggle against it so much. He fought so hard to remain the hardass who cared for nothing and no one. He was failing miserably.

“If you’re so jealous,” she started, “next time you could go with me.”

“I am not jealous,” he growled.

-+-

Prompt 6: Power

“If you’re not jealous, then what is your problem?” Bulma asked, gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

“Why do you waste your time with those worthless humans?” Vegeta asked, still sounding awfully bitter to Bulma’s ears.

“You do realize I’m one of those worthless humans,” she replied. She paused a moment and sighed, glancing up the ceiling briefly before catching his gaze. “Vegeta, I have a life beyond sleeping with you. And I can care for my son while still having time for myself. You don’t have absolute power over me,” she finished, shaking her head slightly at him.

-+-

Prompt 7: Limited Time

Bulma was still exhausted, so when he didn’t respond she didn’t wait for him to think of something. She walked into her closet and undressed, changing into a long shirt before heading to her bathroom to let down her hair and wash off her makeup. She then climbed into bed next to Vegeta and laid down before turning to look at him. “I think it’s time you turned off the light,” she said plainly.

He didn’t look at her; he sat, staring into nothingness. After a few moments she rolled her eyes and then her body, turning away from him.

-+-

Prompt 8: Unstoppable Foe

“I could kill you where you lay. You could never stop a foe such as I,” Vegeta said almost wistfully.

Bulma huffed out a breath before rolling back over to look at him. “Well if you’re going to kill me could you get it over with? If not, I’d like to spend some time with my son tomorrow before going back to work on Monday, but in order to do that I need to get some sleep first.” She paused a moment. “So if you’re not going to kill me, turn out the damn light,” she finished, now growing irritated.

-+-

Prompt 9: Planet Guardian

Bulma watched him for a moment and grew concerned. He seemed like someone had taken the wind out of his sails. “Vegeta,” she started, “what’s wrong?”

He sighed. “I don’t want to kill you. Quite the opposite, actually,” he replied, still not looking at her.

Bulma smiled. “Maybe you’ve spent too much time on this planet and now you’re starting to act like a human.”

Vegeta smirked before turning to meet her gaze. “Don’t get your hopes up woman, I’ll never be a guardian of this pathetic rock.”

“No,” she conceded, “but you’ll guard two of the people on it.”

-+-

Prompt 10: Peace

“You’re gonna be okay,” Bulma said, looking up at him from where she lay. She was silent a moment before adding, “Get some sleep.” She rolled back over and her eyes quickly fell shut.

Vegeta turned out the light but stayed seated upright. He wondered when he’d become so soft. Was the earth too peaceful? Was he adjusting to this new life too quickly? The androids were defeated less than two years ago, was that all it took for this world to worm its way into his heart? For the first time he wondered if he should stop fighting it.

-+-

Thanks for reading! Like it or hate it, I'd love it if you left a comment. 

-Silvia


End file.
